Raven the Saiyan
by Sword of Trunks
Summary: (note: this is a short story) Raven is an avarage teenage DBZ fanatic. Going to school one morning she finds that a new student has joined their ranks: Gohan. *complete* SEQUEL IS UP! BLACK BIRD'S FLIGHT HAS BEEN POSTED!
1. Raven the Saiyan

I do not own _Dragonball Z_,  Raven is my character though.

Here's a riddle for you.

What do you get when you put a Dragonball Z fanatic, a writer, a re-run, a pen, lots of paper, and a sleepless night together?

Answer: This story!

I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review!  Hope you enjoy it!

Raven the Saiyan

"Stupid TV!"  Raven screamed, "Stupid, stupid, stupid TV!"  She hit the television repeatedly and had good reason.  The first Dragonball Z episode that they showed on TV today was Vegeta sacrificing himself; the next one was Goku on Snake Way, going to see the Grand Kai.

"It's not fair!" she yelled and again hit the TV.  "Why, why, _why?_!!"  She clenched her hand into a fist and flung it at the TV, her fist contacted and shattered the television screen, sending her hand into the belly of the TV.  She drew out her wounded hand and scowling, went to bed.

She awoke the next morning, a little groggy and got ready for school.  _Something_ felt different but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.  In class the teacher announced a new student and brought him in.  Raven missed his name but there was something oddly familure about him.  He has raven-black hair and eyes.  A blond girl waved him over to sit next to her.  Raven shook off a feeling of Déjà vu but _couldn't_ shake off the feeling that something was different.

At lunch break she sat down beneath an old tree and, as usual, she sat alone.  She pulled out her black notebook and began doodling.  Her drawing soon began to take shape as Shenron.  Someone was approaching so Raven glanced up from her work.  It was the new kid.

"Hi." He said, "Mind if I sit with you?" he laughed, "I'm new."

"I know." Raven nodded, "Pull up a patch of grass."  The kid grinned and sat down.

"Why are you sitting alone?" he asked.

Raven shrugged "I'm different than most people.  Some people can't handle that." She sneered.

"Oh." The kid replied, "What are you drawing?" he asked peering at her work.  She spun it around to face him.

"It's Shenron, the Eternal Dragon.  He's…Oh, never mind."  She said mistaking his shock for an expression lots of people give her that seemed to mean 'are you insane?'

"It's really good." He said.

"You think so?"

"I'm Gohan by the way."

"Hi, I'm called Raven…" His name registered in Raven's mind "_Gohan_!"

"Yes…" he answered carefully.

"Gohan?  Son of Goku? And Chi Chi?!"

"You know my parents?!" He said startled.

"This _can't _be happening!" Raven said.  "It can't, it can't, it _CAN'T_!" She said hitting herself in the head with the heals of her hands.

"_What_ can't be happening?" Gohan asked.  Raven's head started to hurt so she stopped.  Then suddenly the Supreme Kai appeared seemingly out of nowhere with Vegeta behind him, scowling.

"Gohan," the Supreme Kai said, "I need your help."

"What is it Supreme Kai?"  Gohan asked standing up.  Raven was still sitting in a daze.  Before her stood the very people she had always wanted to meet, Vegeta and Gohan, but always had _known_ that they were only fiction.

"It's Dabora." The Supreme Kai said, then he looked at Raven, "We could use your help too."

"My…Help?" She said, still not believing.

"Augh! Fine, I'll tell her!" Vegeta growled and stepped forward.  Raven stood and looked at him, waiting.  "You're a Saiyan." He said, "Pure blood."

"_ME_?!!  A _Saiyan_!  That _can't_ be!" Raven exclaimed.

"You seem to say that a lot."  Chuckled Gohan.  "If it 'cant be' than why are you a Super Saiyan?"

"_WHAT_?"

Gohan pulled a mirror out of his bag and gave it to Raven.  Her hair _was_ black this morning, the same color as her eyes, now her hair was gold!  And she had crystal blue eyes!

"You're _real_ name is Kugerro." Continued Vegeta.

"Kugerro." Raven repeated doubtfully.

"Yes Kugerro!  Lets go!" he said and flew off.  The Supreme Kai nodded and followed him.

"C'mon!" Gohan said, pulling a reluctant Raven behind him.

"But…I _can't_ fly!" she started as Gohan pulled her into the air.  She _was_ flying!  They flew a ways, heading to do battle with Dabora.  They flew over shimmering lakes hidden in the embrace of snow-capped mountains, and emerald forests bursting with life.  They flew over sparkling seas where dolphins played and between towering natural stone, nature-made skyscrapers where many winged dinosaurs live.  That is until Dabora leaped up in front of them.

"It's Dabora!" Shrieked the Supreme Kai.  Dabora laughed.

"That's right!"

"Be careful, he's stronger than before!"  Supreme Kai cautioned Vegeta as he flew to attack him.  Vegeta was knocked to the ground in one hit and not long after, Gohan and the Supreme Kai joined him.  None of them moving.  Dabora laughed.

"None can defeat me!  The King of Demons!"

Raven was in a rage.  She powered up to Super Saiyan two and flew at Dabora.

"No! Raven!" cried the Supreme Kai, "Don't do it!  Get away!"

But the blood pounding in her ears prevented Raven from hearing the warning.  She pounded Dabora again and again, but to no avail.  Dabora threw her into the ground and laughed at her feeble attempts at rising.

"I will destroy you all!" he said and summoned a ball of energy in his hand to destroy the three Saiyans and the Kai.

"NO!"  Raven yelled and with a wordless scream, hurled herself in front of the glowing ball as it descended on the helpless fighters below.  Raven shut her eyes tight and waited for the pain of death.  Instead, with Dabora's evil laughter filling her ears, his hand grasped her throat!  Raven gasped and struggled to breath.  Dabora's hand increased pressure.  It felt……Fuzzy?

Raven opened an eye and her vision was filled with fuzzy gray and white hair.  Raven's eyes snapped open.

"Sammie!" she yelled flinging the cat off of her throat.  "Stupid cat." She grumbled and looked at the clock beside her bead.  The glowing red numbers told her it was 6:30; time to get ready for school.

Raven walked to school, her head down.  She though about the dream the whole way and in her first period class.

The teacher stood up and made an announcement. 

"We have a new student here today class!  Everyone, please welcome Gohan…"


	2. Black Bird's Flight sneak peek

I now have the sequel up. It's called Black Bird's Flight. What happens when Raven gets transported to the DBZ world? Here's the address:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=716107  
  
Here's a little peek…  
  
--------------------------  
  
Vegeta glanced up from his bowl as two words cut through his food-hazed brain. Raven and Saiyan. Raven began shifting her weight from foot to foot under Vegeta's stern gaze. Trunks looked up confused when his father stopped eating. Raven swallowed again. She knew this wasn't a dream this time.  
  
"Uh…Hi Vegeta, hi Trunks." Raven said with a slight wave. Vegeta stood up.  
  
"Come with me." He snapped. Trunks wore a face more suited for Goku's Vacant Look as Vegeta walked towards the restaurant's exit with Raven following.  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you going?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"To talk." Vegeta grunted and continued. They walked outside and stopped in front of the restaurant on the busy sidewalk where Vegeta stood studying Raven. She soon got tired of staring into his coal-black eyes so she decided to have a little fun. She ALWAYS loved putting Vegeta in awkward situations in the fanfics that she wrote, why not in real life? He wouldn't kill her.  
  
"You're wondering how I know your name." Raven began managing not to plaster a grin on her face, "And the fact that you're the Prince of all Saiyans." She was rewarded as surprise washed over Vegeta's face and then she couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta growled, managing to turn the question into an order and a threat at the same time. "You were in my dream." Now it was Raven's turn to be surprised. 


End file.
